


Mommy Cynthia

by mamakostan



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: F/M, Mommy Kink, Reader Insert, Shotacon, Straight Shota, reader is a shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamakostan/pseuds/mamakostan
Summary: (REQUEST) When reader begins their training with The Sinnoh Champion, an inappropriate relationship forms.
Relationships: Shirona | Cynthia/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Mommy Cynthia

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! work has been rough recently so i havent really posted recently :$ but this request was super fun to write!  
> if you have a request simply leave a comment or dm me on twitter: https://twitter.com/mamakostan

You playfully scoured through route 210, blades of grass tickling your legs as you clenched a pokeball tight to your chest. You were attentive, craning your neck to spot any pokemon that may have wandered into the tall grass. What might you catch? A Pikachu? A Piplup? Perhaps even a legendary pokemon!

“Ta! Ta!” A whine rang out from nearby. It sounded like the cry of a pokemon! 

Without thinking you bolted to where the noise had come from. In a patch of grass, a small Ponyta wandered around aimlessly. It wasn’t quite what you had wanted, but beggars can’t be choosers. With all your strength you flung the pokeball at the unsuspecting pokemon. 

_ Shake. _

Your eyes widened.

_ Shake. _

You held your breath. This was it…!

_ Pop! _

The ponyta swiftly galloped away from the scene, looking back at you almost tauntingly. You let out a deep sigh and fell to the ground, your buttocks making a rough landing on the land beneath you. 

“A good effort.” A woman said from behind you, a giggle not so subtly escaping her lips.

You turned to see who it was. She looked familiar somehow, a tall woman with long blonde hair and a very...gloomy fashion sense. She was gorgeous though, your curious eyes surveying her intently.

She knelt down to your level, and smiled warmly at you.

“Are your parents around?” She asked.

You shook your head. 

“I see...are you from Celestic town?”

You nodded. 

“So am I!” She beamed. “Let me take you back home, sweetie.”

You wanted to demand she stopped treating you like a child, but for some reason you stood up with her and let her take your hand as she took you back to town. Her hand felt soft and she playfully swang her arm as you walked together.

“I saw you try and catch the Ponyta. Your throw was good, but really you need another pokemon in order to catch more.” she explained to you as you continued to walk along the route.

You huffed, How are you meant to catch a pokemon if you don’t have any?!

“I know.” She laughed. “Don’t worry, I’m sure when you’re older your parents will gift you a pokemon!”

Once you reached town, Cynthia let go of your hand and knelt down so you were face to face.

“Now, where is your house?” She asked.

You opened your mouth to speak when you were interrupted by an elderly gentleman walking past you.

“Cynthia! How long has it been?” He spoke to the woman with recognition.

“Too long.” The woman, Cynthia, responded.

As the two began catching up, a realisation hit you. Cynthia...The League Champion Cynthia?! Your jaw dropped, Cynthia nor the old man noticing. The two said their goodbyes without even acknowledging the shock plastered on your face.

“Now, where was I-” Cynthia turned back to you, blinking as she noticed your expression.

You got on your hands and knees, not even caring that the dirt road was going to muddy your shorts and your palms, and begged profusely for Cynthia to teach you how to be a real trainer. You offered everything you had, your collection of trading cards, your favorite stuffed Teddiursa, even your games console! 

“Calm down, calm down.” Cynthia laughed, you were quite cute. “While I’m in town, I don’t see why not.”

You smiled ear to ear. Your eraptious joy led you to giving Cynthia a big hug, your hands not even touching as you wrapped yourself around her. She hugged you back affectionately. You couldn’t be happier, so happy in fact, you decided to ignore the feeling of Cynthia softly smelling your hair as she held you close.

* * *

Thus your training with Cynthia began. She was a kind tutor, her training having a certain sense of maternal love to it. Whenever you failed, she’d be there to reassure you, usually with a small hug or a little peck on your forehead encouraging you to get back on your feet and try again. When you succeeded, it was cause for lots of affection from Cynthia. For some reason, whenever she called you ‘good boy’ or held you close, a tight feeling in your stomach began to swell. It was a happy feeling, but so alien and foreign it did worry you slightly. You chose to ignore it however, and just enjoy yourself whenever Cynthia heaped praise or comfort on you.

One day after training, Cynthia invited you back to her family home. 

“My family is out right now, how about you come over for a reward? I have plenty of ice cream at home!” She offered.

You accepted, obviously. How could you turn down such an offer? 

Cynthia’s home was almost scarily average. You were expecting the champion of Sinnoh to have...a more lavish family home. A worn kitchen sat opposite a rustic dining table, the sofa in the living room showing wear possibly from pokemon digging their claws into it. The TV looked new however, probably the newest technology they had. 

“Make yourself at home!” Cynthia smiled at you.

You did as you were told and sat on the sofa. A cabinet of trophies caught your eye, were they Cynthia’s?

“Oh, those-” Cynthia giggled to herself. “They’re from various tournaments I’ve won. I have more in my bedroom if you’d like to see.”

You nodded eagerly and let Cynthia guide you upstairs to her room. In contrast to the rest of the house, Cynthia’s bedroom was a bleak, monochrome mess. Her noire canopy bed was in disarray, the sheets piling off the side of the bed onto the floor. A desk sat on the corner of the room covered in various notebooks and pens and a dresser with all its drawers opened spat clothes onto the ground beneath it. You spotted some bras and panties coming out the drawers, which made your young mind race a little bit.

“Here they are-” Cynthia opened a small cabinet by her desk and motioned you to come over. You did, and got a good eyeful of all the silver and gold cups before you. 

“Hehe, you’re so cute.” Cynthia ruffled your hair as you observed her trophies.

You were so entranced by the honour of seeing Cynthia’s trophy cabinet, you didn't notice her staring at you hungrily. Her head tilted as she sized you up, her lips pouting like a child.

Suddenly, you felt her place a small kiss on your cheek.

“So cute…” she murmured. 

You blushed, you were used to her kissing your face but for some reason the atmosphere made it feel a lot more...inappropriate. 

“Cute…” she whimpered again, placing more kisses on your face in succession. They were slow kisses, allowing Cynthia to enjoy the feeling of your soft skin. The feeling in your stomach was building up again, but much more intense this time. You instinctively placed a hand on your stomach and squeezed your eyes shut as you tried to ignore it. 

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” Cynthia asked.

You looked at her, your face completely red. As you turned your body, you noticed something poking out. You looked down to see your...special area standing up, your shorts barely constraining it. 

Cynthia’s eyes lit up instantly. 

“Do you understand what’s happening down there?” Cynthia asked innocently. You shook your head. “Whenever you’re happy or excited, your penis gets hard!” She explained matter of factly.

You were confused, almost panicking. You wanted it to go down.

“I can make it go down if you’d like.” Cynthia motioned at you to sit on the bed. You complied and watched as Cynthia got on her knees. You were even more confused as Cynthia pulled down your shorts and underwear, revealing your barely three inch prick. 

“This might feel weird, sweetie, but trust me.” Cynthia said.

You trusted her. Of course you trusted your tutor!

Cynthia placed her tongue on your head and began gently licking it. You flinched, but let her continue. It felt weird, but enjoyable. Cynthia’s hot, wet tongue savoured the taste of your young cock as she began to run it up and down the shaft. 

“Does it feel good?” She asked.

You nodded nervously, your face a deep shade of red. It felt amazing, so why did you feel so embarrassed?

Cynthia continued, eventually wrapping her whole mouth around you. Your cock was so small she could take it all in effortlessly. You whined at the feeling of Cynthia’s warm throat and placed your hands on her head for support. This just encouraged her, as her sucking became more vigorous and animalistic. Seeing your tutor like this, hungrily sucking your youthful cock, made you writhe in pleasure. You let out a small whine, before something welled up in your cock and emptied itself in Cynthia’s mouth. 

Cynthia swallowed loudly. She took your dick out of her mouth and looked up at you, satisfied. You were tired, exhausted from your activity with Cynthia.

“Aww, come here.” Cynthia noticed your fluttering eyes and picked you up and placed you on her lap. She took off her coat and pulled her shirt off, unclipping her bra from the back as her breasts landed on your face. She pushed her nipple towards your mouth, encouraging you to latch on. You did, sucking gently on her breast as your eyes slowly began to close.

“There, there. Mommy loves you.” Cynthia stroked your cheek with the back of her hand as you continued to suck.

Cynthia wasn’t your mommy, but for some reason, it excited you to pretend she was.

* * *

Your training continued as normal with Cynthia, with a slight change. She rewarded you a lot more intimately. If you did well, Cynthia would lick and suck your hairless prick, allowing you to cum wherever you wanted. If you failed, she’d let you fondle and suck her tits until you felt better. 

Instead of calling her ‘Teacher’, Cynthia was now ‘Mommy’ to you. Cynthia’s heart raced whenever you called her ‘Mommy’, it made her feel so special. She loved you dearly, every day she became just a little bit more addicted to your pre-pubescent cock, thus falling deeper into perverted decadence. 

One evening, after training, Cynthia took you back home with her. She let you sit on her lap, facing towards her, your face planted between her bare breasts as you lewdly dry humped her.

“So cute.” She stroked your hair as you continued to thrust against her. She didn’t have the heart to show you how to properly have sex, besides watching you desperatley rub against her made her heart melt. 

It was lucky you were with her tonight, Cynthia had a lot on her mind and needed the comfort. She was going to travel to Alola soon, leaving you behind for almost half a year. It pained her to part with her precious ‘son’, likewise you were sad to see your Mommy go. 

“Mommies going to miss you, cutie.” Cynthia placed her chin on your head. 

You stopped your movements and looked up at her with wet eyes. You didn’t want your Mommy to go!

“Sweetie, don’t look at me like that.” Cynthia whined. She pressed your head back into her chest. “Before I go, is there anything you’d like to do with Mommy?”

You paused and thought for a moment. You reached behind Cynthia and placed your hands on her buttocks, gently rubbing them.

“You want to use Mommies ass?” Cynthia smirked. 

You nodded. Most of your activities with Cynthia were limited to ‘blowjobs’ and ‘titjobs’ (as Cynthia called them) so you wanted to indulge in more of Cynthia’s body before she had to leave. 

Cynthia stripped down to just her panties and got on her knees on the bed. Her perfectly plump behind was presented to you, her black underwear molding to the shape of her ass. You placed your palms on her behind, your hands practically sinking into the fat of her ass. You began to knead and pull, it felt amazing! 

“Does it feel good, sweetie?” Cynthia asked, craning her head to get a look at you mindlessly playing with her body. You nodded, too entranced to say anything. 

Your cock desperately needed relief, Cynthia’s buttocks driving you wild. You pushed her back down so her ass was at level with your crotch. You pulled apart her cheeks and squeezed your cock between them and started to thrust into Cynthia’s ass.

Cynthia whined and moaned, the sensation riling her up. You continued to pump hard without stopping, Cynthia’s ass gripping your cock firmly. 

“Hehe, I didn’t know you wanted to use Mommies ass like this!” Cynthia teased. 

Sweat began to drip down your forehead, you were exerting so much energy but you couldn’t stop. This was the last time you got to play with Mommies body until she gets back from Alola, and you were going to enjoy yourself!

Your young body couldn’t handle the intense pleasure however, and without warning you emptied your load into your underwear. You stopped thrusting and began panting, collapsing onto the bed. 

Cynthia sighed and flipped around so she was laying on her back and motioned you to come over. You did so, and lay exhausted on her stomach. She stroked your hair as you used her breasts as a pillow to rest your head.

“Mommy loves you.” She cooed.

You smiled to yourself sleepily. 

“Perhaps…” Cynthia felt herself speaking without speaking. “There might be a way you can come to Alola with me.”

* * *

Your mother looked through her mail eagerly. She was expecting a letter from you from Alola. You had left a couple months ago with your teacher, Cynthia, and she missed you dearly. 

She gasped as she found a letter with your handwriting on the address. She opened it but dropped the postcard inside immediately as she saw the contents of it.

The postcard contained a lewd image of Cynthia with her tongue running along your cock. It was clearly you, your face just out of frame with a sly smile on your young face. The caption at the bottom read:

_ Your son calls me Mommy too  _


End file.
